Bound Love
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: Kakashi is a lord in the 1800's. He buys Tenten as slave. She must do what he says. As time goes by they start to fall in love. But its forbidden. Can their love survive. Will they have a happy ending? Read and find out. Rated M Just in case and possibly for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is not set in the normal Naruto world. Pairing Kakashi/Tenten. Kakashi is a lord and tenten is a salve sold to him. He buys her out of curiosity and the more he's around her he starts falling in love. Will the same be said for Tenten? Read and find out. R&R please and thank you. If you don't have something nice to say keep it to yourself.

"_Thought"_

**Flashback**

Normal speach

* * *

Kakashi walked into the disgusting build. A building where slaves were sold. His adviser, Orochimaru, suggested he buy himself a slave. He looked around into the grimy cells and saw used women. You could either buy them out rent them.

"_Disgusting. Just pick one Kakashi so you can get out of here." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye. He stopped in front of the cell and peered in. It was a beautiful young woman the brown hair put up on two buns. She looked up at him anger and sadness shoed in her eyes. Plus something else he couldn't put his finger on it.

Tenten stared at the man. _"No no no don't pick me. Disgusting bastard! Although he is handsome. Ah no bad Tenten he's a sicko." _

"Orochimaru." Kakashi called over to his adviser.

"Yes my lord?" Orochimaru asked as he approached Kakashi.

"I've picked what one I want." He replied.

Orochimaru looked atTenten then at the pink tag on her cell. "Ah a virgin sir good choice."

" Well make it happen I would like to leave this Disgusting place." He grumbled.

"Ofcourse my lord."He bowed and left to get all done.

Few minutes later he came back with the seller. The seller handed Kakashi some paper work.

"Are you sure you want this one she's got a mouth on her?" the seller asked.

"Yes." He answered as he signed the paper work.

The seller opened the cell and grabbed Tenten by the arm. She struggled and yelled in Chinese. She was pushed in front of Kakashi. She looked up at him and spit in his face. Orochimaru slapped her in the face.

"How dare you disrespect your new master in such a way!" he screamed at her.

"Orochimaru" Kakashi grabbed his arm "She is my slave to punish not yours. Now let's leave."

"Forgive me my lord." Orochimaru bowed.

Kakashi grabbed Tentens arm and pulled her to the carriage. Put her in and claimed in after her. Orochimaru followed glaring. Tenten stared at Kakashi when he he caught her looking at him she quickly looked away.

"_He seems kind but hes very mysterious. I don't know if I can trust him. An that adviser of his is just creepy as hell." _She stared out the window _"What will he make me do? What will become of me?"_

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my peeps. Here is chapter 2 of Bound Love. Once again I do not own Naruto I wish I did but I don't. well I hope you enjoy please R&R hún dàn bastard, cóng bù never, cóng from; obey; observe; follow, nǐ you, wǒ I; me, liǎo bu qǐ amazing; terrific; extraordinary, wěi yes, zhī it, shì is. these are just some of the chinese words i used.

* * *

The carriage pulled up to a very large mansion. Tenten stared at in awe. The carriage came to a stop and Kakashi got out and offered a hand to her.

"Follow me." Kakashi demanded.

"Hun dan! Wo cong bu cong ni!" she hissed in chinese.

Kakashi glared went around to the other side of the carriage and threw the door open. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She squeaked and tried not to lose her footing when her feet hit the ground.

"Orochimaru send for a tailor. If she is going to be living here she is going to need the proper clothing." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Orochimaru bowed and left.

Kakashi pulled her inside. Tenten didn't have much time to look around before she was shoved into the arms of a maid.

"Ino get her washed up and in something nice. Then when you're finished bring her to my office." He ordered then went off to his office.

"Well lets get you into a nice warm bath and clean you up huh" Ino smiled sweetly and started walking.

Tenten followed the blond maid to a very large luxurious bathroom. "Liǎo bu qǐ." She looked around in awe.

"Wěi. Zhī shì." Ino giggled.

"You know Chinese?!" Tenten stared at her in shock.

"Yep. When I was a child one of my mother friends was Chinese and she taught me how to speak it." She replied and drew a bath making sure the water was just right.

"Alright lets get you out of those gross cloths and cleaned up." Ino went to her.

Ino helped her out of her cloths and into the water. She took Tentens hair down.

"Your hair is so pretty." She said as she started to wash it. "I could do something really pretty with it when we're done. If you want."

"Thank you but no. I don't wanna look pretty for that bastard." She hissed.

"You know, Kakashi-sama is all that bad. He's actually a very kind man."Ino said as Tenten gave her disbelieving look.

"It's true. If it weren't for him giving me this job I'd still be working as an escort to help support my family. I owe him a lot." She replied and she started to wash Tenten's body.

After she finished and stood. She walked to the door and turned to look at tenten.

"You just relax for a bit. I'm gonna go get you some cloths." She then left the bathroom.

Tenten sank down into the water a little. _"I'll give him a chance just to see if he's really as kind as she says he is." _

After a few minutes Ino returned with a long beautiful blue gown. She helped Tenten out of the water and dried her off. She put her long brown hair into a braid and helped her into the dress. The dress hung ever so slightly off Tenten's shoulders. When she was ready she slowly followed Ino to Kakashi's office.

Ino stopped. "By the way my name is Ino so that if you ever need anything you know who to call for." Ino smiled gently.

"I'm Tenten and thank you." She replied with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine lady Tenten." Ino knocked on the door bowed to Tenten then walked away.

"Enter." His voice bellowed from within the office.

Tenten slowly opened the door and went in. She looked around the office. It was very rustic Victorian decorated. She looked at the desk spotting Kakashi. He had removed his jacket and was wearing glasses.

"_He looks very handsom with glasses and I can see a little bit of his torso muscles through his shirt. Ah no bad Tenten. Stop it."_ She mentally slapped herself blushing a little she looked down.

Kakashi looked up. His eyes widened when he saw her. Staring at her for a moment to take in her beauty. He removed his glasses and stood. He sauntered over to her.

"Ino did a nice job picking the dress. It's absolutely stunning on you." He said as he kept walking towards her. Backing her up against the closed doors.

"Now the rules. You belong to me now. So that means you will do as I say. Following my every order. Do what I tell you no matter," He stroked her cheek, " What it is. Understood?"

"Ino was wrong about you. You aren't kind. Behind closed doors you really are nothing but a sick bastard. Aren't you?" she spit in his face.

Kakashi raised his hand to strike but stopped. He whipped the spit from his face and smirked at her.

"You try my tolerance. You will do as I say or suffer the consequences." He barked at her then captured her lips.

She struggled pushing against his chest, but he was too strong. He just used his body and pinned her to door more. He moved his hands down her body. She whimpered trying to prepare for what was to come next, but it never happened. Instead he pulled a way, whipped his mouth and went to his desk and pushed a button on it. She stared at him in shock. One of the doors slowly opened.

"You called for me sir." Ino asked as she walked in.

"Yes Take Tenten to my quarters. See to it that she comfortable." He answered and sat at his desk.

"Yes sir." She looked at Tenten, "Follow me Lady Tenten." She strolled out of the room withTenten in tow.

Kakashi sighed and put his face in his hands. _"Keep it together man. You can lose control around her. Don't wanna keep looking like a sick bastard in her eyes." _ He sighed one more time and got back to work.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it thank you for your review please keep doing it. It motivates me to keep writing. Warning this chapter contains lemon. if you dont like lemon then you dont have to read that part you can skip it if you like.

* * *

It had been a month since Kakashi had bought Tenten. She pretty much had free reign of the house. She could go anywhere in the house. Except for one room which was always locked. Once Kakashi caught her trying to pick the lock to get in and well he got pretty angry. He yelled at her that the room was off limits. It bugged her she wanted to know what was in there. She also wanted to know about her "Master". She had been here a month and knew next to nothing about him. She knew that he could get angry pretty easily. When he could he'd escape from the office go out to the gardens, that is until Orochimaru would come out and drag him back in. she's giggle as she's watch Orochimaru dragging a grumbling Kakashi back into his office. She knew he hated paper work. She'd hear him grumble to himself about how stupid it was when he'd come to bed at night.

She shared a room with and a bed, but not once has he touched her. Or forced her to have sex. The only time he ever touched was her first day here in his office. At night after a long day doing paper work running to meetings with officials of his company, he'd walk into the room and completely ignore her. He'd go into the walk in closet come back out after a few minutes and climb into bed next to her. He'd bid her good night turn his back to her and go to sleep. There were some times where he wouldn't ignor her. In fact there were days he'd call for her and they would walk through the garden with her. He'd pick one flower every time they went and hand it to her and smile gently at her. He'd ask her about herself. But every time he'd ask about her family she'd avoid the question and he would politely leave it at that. Ino had been right he wasn't all that bad. He was actually pretty kind. He treated like a human rather than a sex toy.

Kakashi had been gone on business for a couple of days. Before he left he warned her to never be alone with Orochimaru. She would definitely listen to him. Orochimaru was just such a creeper. Kakashi was supposed to return today. Tenten lay on the bed staring at the ceiling bored out of her mind. She decided to get up and go out to the gardens.

She walked around looking at the flowers. Ino had taught her a few things about flowers. That girl certainly knew her flowers.

"_Hmmm maybe I should pick Kakashi a flower that means friendship. Now which one was that again? I think it was the red rose." _ She thought to herself as she picked the flower. At this moment she realized that she had started falling for this mysterious man. She sighed and blushed a little.

She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard her name. she looked up and saw Orochimaru. She shivered a little.

"There you are. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. How are you liking it her lady Tenten?" He asked her as he approached her.

"Oh just fine. Everyone has been so kind to me here." She answered and smiled softly.

"That's good. I hear that Kakashi-sama hasn't taken you yet." He inquired stepping closer to her.

"And so what if he hasn't?" she asked as she back away.

"It's such a shame that he hasn't. I mean you are such a beautiful girl." He touched her cheek, "Maybe he's not interested in you. Don't you find it odd that he hasn't done anything? Maybe hedoesnt find you attractive."

"No it just means he's a gentle man. Not the sick bastard I took him for. Unlike you." She hissed pulling away from him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. She pushed against his chest and bit his lip hard. He yelped and pulled away wiping the blood off his lip.

"Why you little.." He raised his hand to strike her.

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder and spotted Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi-sama welcome back." He said as he quickly backed away from Tenten.

Kakashi motioned for Tenten to come to him. She quickly went to his side.

"Just what do you think you were doing Orochimaru?" Kakashi glared.

"She was being unruly. I was just putting her in her place sir." He answered.

"That isn't for you to do. Remember she is mine and I will see to putting her in her place. Don't you lay a hand on her got it!" He snapped angrily.

"Yes sir." He bowed his head.

Kakashi grabbed Tenten's hand and lead her to their room. He shut the door and faced her.

"Did I not warn you to stay away from him?!" He questioned her.

"It's kind of hard to that when he's looking for me!" she snapped back.

"Why did you let him kiss you?!" He asked angrily.

"He forced me into that kiss!" she retorted back.

"You are mine! I'll have to remind you of that!" He grabbed her arm and tossed her on to the bed.

He climbed over her and kissed her roughly. His hands roaming over her body. She pushed against his chest, tears forming in her eyes.

_"No no no. Why is he doing this? He's been so kind." _she kept pushing against his chest

He ignored her struggle and pinned her arms above her head and started nipping at her neck. She whimpered. he let go of her wrists and ripped her dress off. She squeaked and tears fell.

"No please sir stop it I dont want it like this please." She begged.

He just ignored her again and pulled off her undergarments and kissed her hard again. He squeezed her breasts and she involuntarily arched her back a little. He groaned as he moved a hand in between her legs feeling her wetness. She whimpered again but instead it came out as sounding like a tiny moan. He slind a finger into her and moved it in and out. After a while he added another finger stretching her. He bit her neck hard again leaving a mark. She tried to push him off again but he pinned her arms above her head by her writs with his free hand. When he felt that she was ready, he undid his pants freeing his aching member. He rubbed against her.

"No please." tears streaming down her face.

He trusted into her roughly breaking her hymen. She screamed out in pain as he started thrust hard and fast into her. He ignored her scream and thrusts even harder and deeper into her. Soon he felt his climax approaching. After a few rough thrusts he released into her. He pulled out stood up and fixed him self. He stared at her eyes wide. He threw the blankets over her. He looked away from her tear stained face and quickly walked out. Tenten clung to the sheets and curled up into a ball. She cried herself to sleep.

_"Dammit! What have I done?! I lost control! Now she's really going to hate me." _ he thought as he put his face in his hands.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and punched the wall hard. His hand started to bleed. He ignored it as he walked to his office.

_"How will she ever be able to forgive me?" _he asked himself.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi suddenly awakened by a bright light shining in eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed them. He looked around and saw Asuma his butler and lifelong friend, drawing back the window curtains. He groaned and laid his head back down on his desk.

"You know that screw up ur neck and back if you keep sleeping like that." Asuma retorted and opened all the other curtains in the room.

"So?" Kakashi pouted as he looked up at the wall glaring at it.

"Ok I think that wall is dead you can stop glaring at it. What that wall ever do to you?" Asuma asked crossing his arms.

"Oh fuck off." Kakashi spit.

"Alright what happened?" Asuma quizzed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kept pouting.

"Oh cut the crap. I've been your friend since we were kids. I know when something's wrong. Now tell me what happened. Or should I tell Tsunade that you're the one her broke that vase last time we got drunk together?" Asuma smirked.

"Ah no please!" Kakashi shot up in his chair.

The one person who scared him the most was his Aunt Tsunade. A couple months ago him and Asuma got very drunk and Kakashi accidentally knocked over a very expensive vase that Tsunade got his mother. Kakashi shivered at the thought of a very angry Tsunade.

"Alright you big jerk I'll tell you." He sighed, "Last night I….forced myself on Tenten."

"Wait you mean you raped her?!" Asuma asked shocked.

"Gah yes I did ok?! I didn't mean too. I saw Orochimaru kiss her and I got angry." Kakashi snapped and covered his face.

"You mean you got jealous. Kakashi, Tenten is like the last girl you fell for. Ino keeps telling me how sweet she is, and curious. Oh not to mention the way her face lights up when Ino says anything about you. Plus I'm sure Orochimaru forced that kiss on her. Baka!" Asuma hit his friend over the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Kakashi glared at him.

"Don't hey me you know I'm right." Asuma glared back.

"I know." He sighed, "What should I do? After what I did. How will she forgive let alone even trust me?"

"Well why don't you show her something you've never shown any one but me?" Asuma answered.

"Wait you don't mean?" Kakashi stared at him wide eye'.

"Yep show her the room. Ino is constantly me how she keeps catching Tenten wandering that direction." Asuma replied.

"Ino sure does talk to you a lot." Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up dick." Asuma hit him again, "Anyway just think about it. I'll have Ino go clean Tenten up. Oh and your breakfast is ready sir." He waved as he left Kakashi to think.

Tenten woke up and looked around. _"What happened last night? My head hurts." _ She thought to herself as she sat up.

Something she regretted doing as a sharp pain shot through her body. She looked down and noticed she the only thing covering her was a blanket.

" Oh yeah that's right. Kakashi he…"She stopped sentence and tried not to cry.

A gently came on the door. She jumped in surprise.

"Come in" She squeaked out.

The door opened to reveal Ino. Ino walked over to the bed.

"Hey." She smiled softly at Tenten, "Lets get you cleaned up ok?"

Tenten nodded and wrapped the sheet around herself and stood up wobbly. Ino caught her and help her to the bathroom. Ino drew a bath for her. Tenten let the sheet fall and with the help of Ino got into the bath. Ino slowed start to wash her body. Then moved to her hair. Tenten started to shake brought her knees to her chest and put her head down. She couldn't help but sob. Ino sighed sadly and claimed into to the water ignoring that fact that she was getting her cloths wet and wrapped Tenten in a big hug. Tenten hugged back and sobbed into her friends chest. Ino just held her close and let her cry. After a while Tenten pulled away.

"Your clothes are getting all wet. I'm sorry." She said as she looked down.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault Tenten." Ino urged, "Lets get you dried off and in some warm cloths."

Ino helped Tenten out and dried her off. She wrapped the towel snugly around Tenten and lead Tenten to her room. Ino went to her closet and grabbed a warm night gown for her. Tenten slipped it on and laid down one the bed closing her eyes.

"Thank you Ino." Tenten gave a small smile.

"You're very welcome Tenten. Now get some sleep ok." Ino covered her and left the room.

Kakashi was busy starring out the window trying to decide what to do next, when a very angry Ino marched into his office.

"Where do you get off?!" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"Don't act dumb. What you did to Tenten was unforgivable! She was just starting to trust you. To think you were a kind man not the sicko she first took you for! Then you go and do this?!" She screeched.

"I know dammit! I know." He choked out, "I got angry and jealous and I just snapped, and I hurt her."

"Sir Tenten isn't like Haruka. She's not one to betray someone. I can tell she has a good heart." She sighed.

"Im gonna she her the room." He looked at her.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get her to forgive you or even trust you again." She stated as she started to walk away.

"True. Oh by the way I could fire you for talking to me like that." He smirked.

She stopped. "True but then you'd have a very upset Asuma on your hands. Not to mention Lady Tsunade adores me. I'd hate to face her after firing someone she adores." She smirked evilly and looked at Kakashi.

"You are a mischievous woman Ino." Kakashi shivered.

She giggled. "Oh by the way Tenten is sleeping in my room sir. If you still wanna show her the room." she stated before leaving.

Kakashi sighed and slowy started to make his way to Ino's room. Once he reach it he gently knocked on the door. Tenten bolted awake when she heard the second knock she slowly got out of bed. She opened the door and saw Kakashi standing there. She immediately stiffened at the sight of him and coward back a little.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I swear." Kakashi backed away a little. "Um I hear that you keep trying to get into the locked room."

Tenten stiffened more and nodded.

"Well um are you still curious to know whats in there cause if so I can show you. If you like?" he fidgeted a little.

"Really?" She spoke softly looking up him in shock.

"Yes really. So if you wanna know follow me." he said and started to walk.

She hesitantly started to follow him. Soon enough they reach the double wooden doors that lead to the room. Kakashi pulled a brass gold plated key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. He slowly pushed the doors open and stepped aside to let her in first. Tenten slowly went in. Her eyes widened a little at was she was seeing.

* * *

Cliff hanger dun dun duuuu. lol sorry couldn't help myself it's why they call it suspense. any way hoped you enjoyed this chapter please keep reviewing and hopefully i will be updating soon. until next time


	5. Chapter 5

It's finally here. sorry about the wait had writers block. please tell me how you fell about this chapter i hope you enjoy it. i don't own Naruto. Thank you to all the followers

* * *

The room led to fabulous library. There were thousands of books. Tenten ran up to one of the shelves and grabbed a book. It was very old and the binding was a little worn. The book read "The Odyssey."

"This book looks as though it had been read a lot." Tenten studied it.

"It was. My father use to read that to me all time when I was a kid." Kakashi replied and walked over to and looked at the book in her hands.

She looked up at him and studied his face. He face had a mixture of emotions on it. The one that caught her attention the most was that of sadness.

"I haven't read this book since they died." He stared sadly at the book.

"Will you read it to me?' She asked shyly.

"No. I can't, to many memories come from reading it."

He took the book and placed it back on the shelf. He walked over to the other side of the library. Tenten looked at the book then at Kakashi watching him curiously. She saw him grab a medium sized ancient box. The box looked to be ancient Chinese. It was jade color with gold Chinese dragons on it.

"There are some Chinese scrolls in here. Maybe you could translate them." He said and walked back over to her.

Tenten opened the box in his hands and glanced upon the scrolls.

"Are you sure you want me to touch these. They seem really old."

"Well I can't read Chinese and I assume you can. So yes but only if you want." He looked at her.

"I would really like that." She smiled.

Kakashi walked over to the window and placed the box on the cushioned window box. Tenten followed him and sat down. She reached into the box and gently pulled out one of the scrolls. Opening it slowly she glanced over it.

"It's very old, maybe Ming dynasty. It might take me a while but I think I can translate it." She looked at him.

"Well give it your best shot." He smiled and handed her the key to the room.

"Why are you giving me this?" she looked up at him.

"This is so you may come in here whenever you please." He places the iron key into her hands.

"Are serious sir?!" her eyes widened.

"Very. Look I know I cannot atone for what I did, and I know you will never forgive me. But just maybe I can make it up to even alittle but letting see something I don't show anyone else." Kakashi looked away from her.

"You right. I don't know if I can forgive you or if I even want to. But thank you sir for this." She looked at the key in her hand.

Kakashi nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll send Asuma to bring you some breakfast." He said and quickly walked out.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten had spent all day in the library, looking over the scrolls. She was about ready to rip her hair out.

"Ahhhhh. My brain hurts!" she sighed and looked out of the window.

She noticed Kakashi walking through the gardens. He walked up to a red rose bush and picked a flower. As if he could feel her eyes on him he looked up straight at her through the window. She blushed a quickly looked away. The door to the library suddenly opened catching her attention. She looked up and saw Asuma.

"I thought no one was allowed in here?" she asked him curiously

"Kakashi-sama allows me to come in here to clean. Now he also trusts you as well to come in here." He replied catching sight of scrolls, "What you reading?"

"Oh some ancient Chinese scrolls. Kakashi asked me to translate them." She looked back down at the scrolls.

"And what have you found out so far?" He walked over to her.

"Well so far I have got something about a princess and a prophecy about some kind of event that happens during the full moon. But I can't figure out what that prophecy is." She sighed frustrated.

"Hey don't stress about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out. For now take a break and get ready for dinner ok?" he smiled at her before leaving the room.

Tenten rolled the scrolls up and placed them gently back into their box. She stood and stretched her stiff muscles. Leaving the box on the window seat she swiftly left the room locking the door behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten briskly walked into the maroon dining room, she straightened out her blue dress with white flower designs. She looked around and noticed the dark wooden table had been set with porcelain plates with silver embroidery were placed neatly in their spots. Asuma was standing near the entrance that lead to the kitchen. Kakashi soon walked in after her and blushed only slightly when he saw her.

"You look nice." he commented.

"Thank you." she blushed and looked at him.

He cleared his throat and pulled a chair out for her. She smiled slightly and sat. He quickly did the same as he nodded to Asuma. Asuma nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned after a few mins with their food and placed it in front of them, returning to his spot.

"so how is translating the Scrolls coming along?" Kakashi asked placing a napkin in his lap and picking up his fork.

"Oh it's coming along slowly. The scrolls are in an old Chinese format, that it might take me a while. Although I did learn that they have to do with a princess." She replied before scooping up a bite of food in her mouth.

"well take all the time need." He smiled and did the same.

Tenten's tastes buds were hit with a very odd taste. She swallowed and glanced down at her food. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, but the taste didn't seem to fit rice she had just put in her mouth. Her head suddenly became very fuzzy and the room started to spin. Kakashi noticed Tantan's face becoming pale.

"Tenten, are you ok?" He looked at her worriedly.

"My head is spinning." She answered looking at him.

As soon as she moved her head to look at him, everything went out of focus. She panicked and stood up out of her seat. Realizing shortly after that was a big mistake. Tenten found her self falling to the ground. Kakashi quickly shot out of his seat and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Tenten?! Asuma get a doctor hurry!" He ordered, "Tenten Stay awake don't close your eyes ok"

To Tenten everything he was saying sound as if it was under water. She stared up at his blurry face before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

To be cont... I hoped you liked it and that it wasn't boring


End file.
